Alien X
Alien X is Ben's Celestialsapien alien Powers Alien X is controlled by two voices, formerly Mehmet Oz and Ricki Lake, currently unknown. If Ben can get them to agree with him, they can make Alien X do anything. As of The Deed to Alien X, Ben now has full control of Alien X. History OMC In One Direction Infection, Ben transformed into Alien X instead of Swampfire, but was able to convince Mehmet and Ricki to let him out. In Ben Climbs a Tree, Ben tried to use Alien X to escape the tree prison, but Mehmet turned him into Fasttrack when Ben angered him. In Sheep 622 Unleashed, he appeared during an Omnitrix glitch. In The Greht Propayne Escapehde, Ben tried to use him to stop Evil Shocksquatch, but kept getting distracted. Eventually he stopped Evil Shocksquatch, gaining full control of Alien X in the process. In The New Secret of Chromastone, he tried to defeat Sugilite, but was ejected. In The Deed to Alien X, Ben turned into him to negotiate for the deed. After some hassle, Ben got it, and merged with Eatsquatch to form Eatsquatch X. In The Return of Ferrick 10, he tried to stop Ferrick 10, but failed, as Gravity Guru's black hole warped reality, so he couldn't touch it. In 69 Shades of Eh, he defeated Arm Cannon and teleported himself, Arm Cannon, and Kai back to Baumannville. In Paco Learns a Lesson, he brought Ssserpent back to life. In Shadow Dancing, he retrieved the second part from a vault. In The Negative Bautenn: Part 1, he timed out. In Star Shrek 420: The Search for Swamp, he trapped Farquaad in the Omnitrix. In Kangaroo^5, he gave Julie her money, then tied up the Kangaroos. Later, MacBeth turned Ben into him. In The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick, he undid Ferrick's name change. In Good Maltruant is Not Helping, he turned Evil Shocksquatch inside out. FA In This Is My Swamp, he freed the Canadians from the Fairy Godmother's control. In Of Ehdators and Eh, he created a house to shut Kai up. In PastSex/SwagSounds, he rebuilt the Tower of Swag. In It's a Grey Matter Eat Grey Matter Eat Grey Matter World, he turned Albaydo into a girl out of spite. In The End of OMC, Ra'ad Ben used him to destroy the universe. In Boku no Paco, Paco used him to teleport to Atlantis. In Leonardo DiCaprio: Ace Attorney, he chased after Starbeard. In The Mistake of God, he went Ultimate to track Nahurasi. TAOO In Jeff Wipes Out Aids, Jeff 10 used him to wipe out Aids and return home Appearances OMC *One Direction Infection *Ben Climbs a Tree *Sheep 622 Unleashed (fanfiction) *The Greht Propayne Escapehde *The New Secret of Chromastone *The Deed to Alien X *The Return of Ferrick 10 *69 Shades of Eh *Paco Learns a Lesson *Shadow Dancing *The Negative Bautenn: Part 1 *Star Shrek 420: The Search for Swamp *Kangaroo^5 x2 *The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick *Good Maltruant is Not Helping FA *This Is My Swamp *Of Ehdators and Eh *PastSex/SwagSounds *It's a Grey Matter Eat Grey Matter Eat Grey Matter World *The End of OMC (by Ra'ad Ben) *Boku no Paco (by Paco) *Leonardo DiCaprio: Ace Attorney *The Mistake of God x2 TAOO *Jeff Wipes Out Aids (by Jeff 10) Trivia *He is from Ben 10: Alien Force *In the main series, the voices inside him were Serena and Bellicus. They retired. *OMC is the first series to use him more than once *Ben zerum is the second *Ferrick 10's Alien X is named Starlight by Andy Gibb. See Also *Ultimate Alien X *Alien X/Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Okay Aliens Category:Ben's non-swaggy favorites